Tease
by michechu
Summary: Elricest PWP. Al finds some interesting uses for Ed's red coat.


"Damnit!"

Ed scowled at the broken latch on his briefcase and the rain-soaked contents within. His research notes were completely _ruined_, equations and theories reduced to blobs of smeared ink on soggy paper. It didn't help that the downpour was completely unexpected and Ed found himself running through the storm without an umbrella, only to have his briefcase fly open less than a block away from home.

"Shit, _shit_..."

Ed fumbled with the doorknob and stomped into the apartment, glancing around for Al, and when he saw no sign of his little brother he shrugged off his coat and it landed on the floor with a wet slap. Al was going to have a cow when he saw the tracked in mud and rainwater, but at that moment, Ed was too frustrated to care.

There was no helping it. He was sopping wet, cold, and he ached around his automail ports to the point where he was nearly limping on his way to the bedroom for a fresh pair of clothes. He carried the offending briefcase with him, hoping that at least some of his hard work could be salvaged. When he reached his bedroom door he shouldered it open, clutching the briefcase to his chest to prevent it from falling open again.

It didn't make a difference, however, because as soon as he entered the room the briefcase fell from his suddenly slackened grip with a loud thud.

"Welcome back, brother."

Ed's fingers twitched sporadically, and for a moment he couldn't quite remember how to use words, so he choked on his own spit instead.

"_Al_," he finally croaked, and Al smiled sweetly from where he was splayed out across the bed, long hair unbound and wearing nothing but Ed's red coat, the fabric twisted around pale limbs and carefully arranged so that Al was still decent- but barely.

Ed caught a glimpse of one soft thigh when Al shifted slightly, and suddenly he couldn't remember why he was so irritated before.

"H...Hi," Ed wheezed, too stupified to manage much else, and Al laughed.

"Hi, brother," there was a long pause where Ed just stood there in the doorway and tried to burn holes in that jacket with his eyes, and then, "Are you planning on joining me, or are you having fun by yourself over there?" Al eyed him, then ran his hand down his own stomach pointedly. "If that's the case, I could always take care of matters myself-"

Ed nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to get across the room, his soggy shoes making a series of rather hilarious squelching noises in the process that earned another laugh from Al- a laugh that soon turned into a rapid exhalation of breath when Ed flopped gracelessly on top of him.

Al didn't seem that phased, though his laughter did have a breathless quality to it when he said, "Brother, your shoes-"

Ed toed them off obligingly and mouthed Al's neck. "Take it off," he demanded hoarsely, fingers tugging at the coat that was concealing Al from his gaze. He was surprised when Al batted his hands away. "Al-"

Al peeled him away from his neck, caught Ed's lower lip between his own and sucked gently. "What's the rush?" Al mumbled. "You've seen me naked before."

"Wanna see you naked now," Ed demanded petulantly and ran his tongue along the edge of Al's top lip.

"You're always so impatient!"

Ed opened his mouth to protest, but Al was quicker; he sealed their lips together and wrapped his arms around Ed's neck, and when Al's tongue touched his, Ed forgot that he wanted to say anything at all.

Ed groaned and fisted a hand in Al's hair, delighting in the way his little brother's body squirmed beneath his own, one leg shifting up and hooking behind Ed's knee- and expertly flipping him onto his back.

Still dazed by the sudden shift in gravity, Ed hardly noticed Al snatching something out from under one of the pillows and yanking Ed's wrists up above his head. It wasn't until he heard the metallic click of the handcuffs cinching that he jolted in realization.

"What the _hell, _Al-" Ed tugged hard on his restraints and immediately regretted it, hissing in pain as the metal dug into his skin.

"I said you're impatient," Al grinned down at him from, straddling his hips and running his hands down Ed's chest through the damp shirt. Ed shivered when a warm finger ghosted over one chilled, perky nipple. "It's always like this, brother. As soon as you're in the mood-"

"The _mood_? What are you, a housewife?"

Al ignored him. "-You go straight to taking off my clothes and the next thing I know, we're fucking. You don't take your time, brother. You touch me just long enough to get me hard and you barely let me touch you at all. There's no _foreplay._"

"You sound like a girl, Al."

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Al sounded bemused.

"I don't know, take off the coat and show me."

"Brother!" Al snapped and withdrew his hands from Ed's chest. Ed moaned his disappointment. "Would it kill you to try something else for a change?!"

Ed flushed and averted his eyes, his pride a little wounded at the insult to his sexual prowess. It wasn't like he had that much experience to go on! He was completely celibate until he turned nineteen- had thought that he just didn't have any interest in sex, at least not until Al finally got his body back and suddenly awakened every dormant hormone in Ed's.

Given that their relationship had just turned sexual only three months ago, it didn't amount to much.

"...Okay," Ed conceded grudgingly. He was willing to swallow his pride because it was Al, and it certainly wasn't the first time, but more importantly- he wanted Al to feel good. He didn't want to disappoint him.

Al saw the look in his eyes and kissed him, grasping Ed's face in his hands. "Oh, brother, I'm not saying you aren't satisfying me," Al caressed Ed's earlobe with his thumb and forefinger. "It's always good. But sometimes I just want to savor it, okay?"

"Okay- but can you take these handcuffs off of me? I can control myself, you know."

"Nope!" Al sat up and tugged the coat tighter around him. It still slipped off of one shoulder, and Ed swallowed, suddenly doubting his assertion of self-control. Al followed his gaze- and grinned.

Ed didn't think he liked that grin.

"You know, you look...really good," Al _leered_ at him, and Ed felt his face turn scarlet. He never would have imagined such an expression on that sweet face, like Al was looking at a particularly juicy steak instead of his older brother. Al's fingers drifted back to Ed's chest and he circled a nipple with his fingertip.

"You should get caught in the rain more often. It's a bit uncomfortable, but with your shirt soaked like this," Al pinched and Ed couldn't help but jump reflexively. "I can see right through it."

If it were possible, Ed would have flushed even deeper. This wasn't anything new- Al had seen him naked countless times before, so why was he suddenly feeling so self-conscious?

Al ran his hand through Ed's damp hair and pulled the tie loose, his gaze burning a trail from Ed's lips to his navel, and then he was shifting his legs and turning until he was straddling Ed backwards. Ed found himself staring at the black flamel. "Al? What are you doing?"

Al was sitting higher on his torso now, his hips settled on Ed's waist. The coat loosened around him and Al tipped his head forward, allowing it to slip down, down past his shoulders and revealing the smooth, unblemished skin of his back-

Ed followed the trail of that coat, eyes eagerly taking in every inch of flesh that was revealed, and then Al was pulling the coat back on again. "Al?" Ed asked, puzzled. "Why did you stop?"

Al rolled his head to the right and relaxed his left shoulder, baring his neck and letting the coat slide down his arm. His right hand came up and touched that exposed neck, then stroked from his jawline to the dip between neck and shoulder.

Ed wasn't quite sure what he was watching, but he was mesmerized. His erection had calmed to a half-stir during their previous conversation, but he could feel himself getting hard again very quickly, his cock twitching in response to every slow caress of those long fingers and the way Al's head was tilting down- _looking_ down, Ed realized suddenly, and he felt his face flush again.

"Al!" he hissed. "_Stop looking_."

Al hummed in response. "I like watching you get hard," he said decidedly, and Ed felt Al's other hand brush over the bulge in his pants. He gave a strangled yelp and then Al's hand was gone. "There's something really...really sexy about it."

Ed was acutely aware of Al's eyes focused on his crotch even if he couldn't actually _see _him doing it, and damn if his cock didn't give a hard twitch in response. How could something simultaneously be so embarrassing and yet so arousing?

Al's thighs suddenly squeezed his sides and his little brother made a soft sound, a shaky exhalation that set Ed's nerves on fire. Then the coat was sliding down again, off of Al's shoulders and slowly, slowly down his back- until it pooled around his hips and Ed could see almost everything that Al's long hair didn't cover.

Al was all smooth, soft skin and toned muscle, from the nape of his neck down to the slightest hint of the cleft of his ass that peeked up above the discarded coat, so close but still out of reach, and before Ed knew what he was doing he heard the handcuffs rattle against the headboard.

"You're not getting out of those, brother," Al sounded amused that Ed had even tried.

"Damnit, Al, I want to touch you."

"That's the point," Al was still facing away from him, but Ed could clearly see his hand- covered by the sleeves of the coat that still clung to his wrists- reaching down between his own legs, and Ed's eyes widened in realization. "I can still touch myself, though."

Ed saw Al's arm move and heard the sound of fabric sliding against flesh. "Al," Ed moaned piteously. He was less upset about Al touching himself than he was about the fact that he couldn't _see _anything.

Instead of stroking again, this time Al's legs tightened around his waist again and his hips thrust forward, the force of the movement travelling through Ed's body and straight to his own groin. There was the sound of skin on fabric again, and _god Al was using his coat-_

"Chafes a little," Al said, his voice strained. "Doesn't matter, though. This coat has a lot of memories for us, right, brother?" Another thrust, and this time Al's head tipped back and he moaned. "At least, it reminds me of you. Maybe the next time you wear it, you'll think of me."

"I think you've pretty much guaranteed that I'll never be able to wear it again without getting an erection, Al."

"That could be a problem," One last thrust, and Al's hand resurfaced- and then he was bending over, the length of his body hovering just an inch above Ed's. Al kissed the inside of his right knee through the cloth of his pants, and Ed found himself hypnotized by the serpentine curve of his back as he started slowly working his way up.

The kisses to his thigh started out chaste, and then Al gradually got bolder, his mouth opening and lips moving against Ed's leg in a way that Ed decided was inevitably going to drive him crazy- he could feel the heat of Al's mouth against him through his clothes, but the feel of his lips was muted by the thin barrier of the cloth.

Then Al reached the juncture between thigh and groin, and his back was arched sharply with the effort. The kiss he left there was nothing short of absolutely dirty, and Ed bucked his hips when he felt Al's tongue slither against him.

"Fuck, Al, you're killing me!" Ed squirmed frantically, desperate for any kind of contact between Al's body and his own cock.

Al paid him no heed, though, and then he was sitting up and pulling the coat on again- Ed cursed in disappointment- and he got off of Ed, relocating to the end of the bed by Ed's feet.

"Wait, Al, where are you going?"

"Your socks, brother," Al pulled them off, then rubbed Ed's flesh foot between his hands. Despite himself, Ed sighed in pleasure as heat returned to the formerly cold appendage.

"I don't know what's so important about taking my socks o- _ohhh_," Ed moaned when Al's hands stopped rubbing and started pressing, skilled fingers seeking out pressure points and working them mercilessly. It only took a couple of minutes before Ed's head was lolling to the side, his mouth open in bliss as Al chased the aches of the day away.

"Al- umm, Al, not that it doesn't feel fucking fantastic, but I have other things that need to be rubbed right now, too," Ed said pointedly, and in response, Al leaned down and licked the arch of his foot. "What...what the hell are you doing?"

"Experimenting," Al said simply, and placed a kiss on Ed's ankle. Ed watched curiously as Al nibbled at the side of his foot, not quite sure how exactly this was supposed to turn him on, and then Al's tongue delved into the sensitive dip of the sole of his foot and Ed nearly jackknifed off of the bed.

Ed's foot twitched and he let loose a string of expletives- mostly out of shock. It had felt...good, but incredibly strange, and Ed wasn't sure he wanted Al to continue, but his little brother seemed to have abandoned his foot in favor of playing with his toes, fingers dipping between them and stroking the joints gently.

Then Al's head was descending again, only this time, he captured one of those toes in his mouth and _sucked_.

The sensation went straight to Ed's cock and he _groaned_, confused and slightly embarrassed by his own reaction as Al's tongue slid along that toe, and Ed was squirming again, eyes glued to where Al's mouth was latched on to him. "Al," Ed's voice was breathless. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

Ed's toe slipped out of Al's mouth with a wet sound and his little brother smiled. "Good, then?"

"I don't know if it was good or bad but I do know that I _really _want to fuck you."

Ed sighed in relief when Al's hands went to the button on his pants, undoing them swiftly and tugging them down and off, leaving Ed in just his shirt and boxers. His erection was straining against his underwear and there was already a large wet spot on the front of them. "Please, Al."

"I'm not done just yet, brother," Al straddled him again, hands clasping the coat around him firmly.

"Oh, come on, Al," Ed writhed under him. "At least take the damn coat off."

"You want me to take it off?" Al smiled, a devilish twist to his lips.

"Yes," Ed licked his lips and focused intensely on the interfering coat, watching Al's hands toy with the fabric.

Al slid forward until he was sitting on Ed's chest, and Ed could feel hot skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. Al's head lowered, almost shyly, then he parted the coat and held it out and open as if to shield himself from everything but Ed's eyes.

Ed's breath left him in a rush.

Al was beautiful in ways that words couldn't justify. Ed devoured him with his eyes, from the long line of his throat to the soft thighs on either side of Ed's chest and the hard, flushed cock nestled in between; at least Ed wasn't the only one feeling impatient.

Al's hand went to Ed's mouth, then, and Ed parted his lips obligingly. He sucked on each finger in turn, and Al slowly pistoned them in and out of Ed's mouth in a pantomime of sex, grinning in delight when Ed moaned around the digits.

Al's free hand circled Ed's nipple through the shirt, flicking and pinching occasionally while Ed writhed and squirmed and sucked hard on his fingers, and when Al withdrew them he gasped and bucked his hips urgently.

Al took no pity on him, however, and the fingers that were wet with Ed's saliva went to his chest and toyed with his own nipple, leaving shining trails in their wake.

Ed was way past the point of pride. "_Al,_" Ed jerked against the handcuffs frantically when those wet fingers traveled down Al's chest, his stomach, and over his thighs. "Al, I can't take it anymore, if I don't fuck you or you fuck me, I don't care which, _I'm going to come in my shorts_."

Al sighed a bit mournfully, then- thankfully- reached over to the bedside table for the lubricant and a small, silver key. As soon as the handcuffs came off, Ed grabbed Al by the waist and flipped him over, settling on top of him and ravaging his neck with deep, sucking kisses that made Al do a little squirming of his own.

"Brother," Al gasped when slick fingers delved between his thighs, and he spread his legs to provide easier access while Ed prepared him- none too gently, but Al wasn't complaining, and Ed barely had the presence of mind to spread some of the lubricant on his own cock before he pushed in roughly.

Al yelped at the initial intrusion and clenched his teeth against the pain. Ed had stopped, his face pressed hard against Al's neck and his body trembling with the effort to hold still while Al adjusted.

Al breathed in deeply through his nose and raised his knees, wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and whispered words of praise and encouragement against his ear. Al was done with his game, having exerted more stamina than either of them had in the past, and now he was showing the strain of waiting in the way his body shook in want under Ed's.

"Bro...ther, you can move now-"

Al squeaked when Ed pulled back and thrust in sharply, then his own hands found themselves bound tightly above his head, wrists held fast.

"You fucking little tease," Ed panted harshly. He set an almost brutal rhythm, hips thrusting hard and leaving Al breathless and unable to respond. Al's legs came off of the bed and wrapped around Ed's waist in a futile attempt to gain leverage and his mouth dropped open, face flushed and eyes closed tightly.

"_Ah_-" Ed cut him off by sealing their lips together, and for a long moment the only sound in the room was the wet slap of skin on skin. Al screamed into his mouth when Ed changed angles and found his prostate, and Ed squeezed Al's hip with his free hand to hold him there.

It had to hurt, at least a little, but Ed's control had snapped and Al's head was thrashing back and forth, oddly silent if only because he couldn't catch his breath long enough to make a sound, but then Ed reared up and slammed in deep, and Al howled his release, fingers digging unmercifully into his palms.

Ed wasn't far behind, burying his face against Al's shoulder and biting down when he came hard, and for a moment it felt like it would never end as wave after wave of his orgasm crashed over him.

Then he was falling, collapsing against Al's chest and releasing his little brother's wrists. Al's hands were shaking violently when they reached up to brush Ed's hair away from his face while they both caught their breath.

"Al?" Ed toyed with the sleeve of the red coat Al was still wearing.

"Mm?"

"You know I'll never be able to wear this coat again, right?"

Al grinned and snuggled into the coat contentedly.


End file.
